A Thing Beyond Words
by HayabusaOkami
Summary: Nodoka requests the assistance of Setsuna and Konoka for advice regarding love. Will it help? Read to find out! Review please!
1. Question

**Chapter 1: Question**

**Nodoka's Theme: I'll Meet You There by Owl City**

**Yue's Theme: I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

><p>Nodoka Miyazaki sat up in her bed and yawned. It was a Saturday, and she was looking forward to the weekend. She slowly slid out of bed, dressed in her pink flannel pajamas. Her roommate, Yue Ayase, was already up and about.<p>

"Morning, Nodoka," she greeted, pulling her mouth away from the straw of her juice box. Apparently today's flavor was "Watermelon Lemon Twist", just another one of Yue's bizarre flavored juices.

"Good morning, Yue…" Nodoka's already quiet voice was further subdued by the sleep in it, and the fact that something was on her mind.

"You alright Bookstore?" Yue asked out of concern for her friend, her best friend.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Nodoka said defensively, blushing. She took clothes into the bathroom to change and avoid further conversation.

"Well if you say so," Yue replied, "I'm heading to the library to get some reading in, see you later."

Nodoka heard the door close behind her roommate and relaxed. She came out of the bathroom wearing a plaid skirt and white t-shirt. Her other roommate and friend, Haruna, was still snoring away in her bed. Nodoka decided to leave before she could wake and ask any further questions regarding her current state of mind. She closed the door softly behind her, bringing only her pactio card which she had made with Negi.

Setsuna was cuddling with her girlfriend, Konoka, on the couch in their room when someone knocked on the door. Asuna was in the kitchen, and Negi was sitting in his loft area doing paperwork.

"I guess I'll get it," Asuna sighed, heading for the door. She opened it and tilted her head in curiosity, "Well, hey Bookstore," she greeted, "You don't usually come around here, unless it's for Negi that is."

Konoka chuckled and peeked over the couch backwards, but the expected blush was not apparent on Nodoka's face. Setsuna stood and looked at the visitor as well, wondering what could be up.

"Um," Nodoka faltered with all of the faces staring at her, "Sakurazaki-san? Konoe-san? I wanted to ask you two something… Can we, y'know, talk?"

Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other, then back at Nodoka.

"Okay," Konoka said.

"Where to?" Setsuna asked.

"Well… I guess we could just walk, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure. I love walking! Let's go!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna by the hand. They both slipped on their shoes and followed the quiet girl out of the room. After they departed, Negi and Asuna looked at each other and shrugged.

Outside, in the school garden, Nodoka and the couple walked silently for awhile until fially, she stopped and turned to face them.

"So what did you wanna ask us Nodoka?" Konoka asked gently.

"Yeah, we're perfectly willing to help you with anything!" Setsuna agreed.

"Well, I…" Nodoka bowed her head and blushed nervously, "You guys seem really happy together an' all…"

"We are!" Konoka confirmed, kissing Setsuna sweetly on the mouth, causing her to blush.

"And, um… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Konoka urged.

"D'you think… you could help me? You see… there's someone I really like, and she-"

"She?" Setsuna blurted, confused, "Whatever happened to Negi?"

"Well I-I _do_ like Negi, but there's someone else too. I was wondering if you could give me tips on how to ask her out."

"Of course!" Konoka immediately agreed. She went to Nodoka and put a hand on her shoulder, "Just tell us who it is sweetie."

"It-it's, well, it's Y-Yue, actually…" Nodoka blushed and lowered her head, the name barely audible, but Setsuna's keen hearing heard her.

"That's _great_ Nodoka!" Setsuna exclaimed, hugging the shy, blushing girl, at the same time shocking her own girlfriend with the action, "C'mon back to our room! We'll be happy to help out and give you some advice!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Asuna would like to help too," Konoka added.

"Tha-thank you both, so much!" Nodoka said to the two girls as they dragged her back to their room. She was so happy that she almost had tears in her eyes.

_Could this be my chance?_ She thought happily, _To finally tell Yue how I feel?_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick intro to my new story. Another day, another couple, but hey, I hope you like it! Please review and follow this story to its conclusion! I always love to have friends along for the ride!<strong>


	2. Help

**Chapter 2: Help**

* * *

><p>Nodoka had no choice but to be dragged along by the two eager girls. Each of them was holding one of her hands, and when they reached the room, they both knocked simultaneously. Konoka giggled at Setsuna, who was blushing at the ridiculously cute act. Nodoka just looked between the two of them, confused, when the door opened to reveal Negi.<p>

"Yes girls? What is it?"

"Is Asuna still here?" Konoka asked as she entered the room, looking around at the papers which were scattered all over.

"No, she left to visit Yukihiro-san. I'm, uh, sorry about the mess…" Negi sweat-dropped as he glanced at the floor, no longer completely visible.

"Oh it's all right, Negi-bozu!" Konoka assured him, patting the ten-year-old teacher's head and smiling. Negi smiled back with a slight blush.

"Hey, why don't we go and visit Say-chan and Kazu-kun!" Setsuna suggested, "They'll have way more experience than Asuna anyway! Especially when it comes to, you know…" She trailed off at the thought of the two couples' semi-unique situations.

"Great idea Se-chan!" Konoka exclaimed, glomping her lover, who blushed even darker.

"Th-thanks!" Setsuna stuttered.

"Well, let's go!" Konoka said, now dragging both Setsuna and Nodoka, the latter having been silent throughout the whole episode.

As the three approached the reporter's room, they saw someone leaving, someone short, with long blue hair, and a small, permanently down-turned mouth.

"Y-Yue!" Nodoka called, only to immediately clamp a hand over her mouth. The girl turned, her eyes widened so slightly that it was barely noticeable. Without a word, she turned and went the opposite direction down the hall. Nodoka reached out her hand and opened her mouth as if to say something, but she stopped, and fiddled with the hem of her skirt instead.

"Aw, I wonder what's up with Yue?" Konoka said, resting a hand on Nodoka's shoulder.

"Since when does Ayase hang out with Kazumi?" Setsuna wondered.

"Dunno, but it's kinda weird if you ask me, especially the way she didn't even say hello," Konoka replied.

"Yue…" Nodoka muttered, holding her hand to her mouth. Konoka sighed, feeling sorry for her, but she opened the door to Kazumi and Sayo's room, the smile right back on her face… to find the two girls passionately making out on the floor.

"Um…" Nodoka gasped, her face flushing red. Setsuna matched her, and Konoka cleared her throat.

"Wha-? Oh! Damn!" Kazumi jumped to her feet and wiped her mouth, "Um, we weren't really… expecting anyone."

"Uh, hi guys…" Sayo greeted, blushing.

"Sorry, I should've knocked," Konoka apologized, "But Nodoka here needs your help."

Sayo and Kazumi looked at each other. Something important seemed to pass between them before Kazumi smiled and said;

"Of course! We'd be glad to help! But, what is it exactly that you specifically need _us_ for?" Sayo said.

"Well you see, Nodoka has a crush on someone, and it's not Negi, at least not anymore," Konoka answered. Nodoka nodded agreement, her face mostly covered by her long purple bangs.

"And I'm assuming it's a girl since she now has the support of you two and us?" Kazumi ventured.

"That's right," Setsuna confirmed.

"Well Nodoka, you wanna tell us who it is and when you realized you like them?" Sayo asked, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. Nodoka sat, and they were soon joined by Kazumi, who sat on her other side, and Setsuna and Konoka, who took seats on the floor in front of them.

"w-well," the shy, quiet girl began, "It's Yue, and… I'm really not sure when I started feeling like this…"

Once again, Sayo and Kazumi locked eyes in a meaningful way, which made Konoka wonder.

"I just, suddenly noticed how- how absolutely _cute_ Yue was. Then, whenever she said my name I started to blush, like it used to be with Negi. Now with Negi, I feel almost nothing, but with Yue…" Nodoka trailed off, blushing as an apparently embarrassing thought came to mind.

"What is it Nodoka?" Sayo urged.

"Yeah, you can tell us," Kazumi agreed, "Go on."

"Well…" Nodoka mumbled, her blush deepening with each passing second, "You see, I-I had a dream… about Yue, or rather, me _and_ Yue…"

Setsuna, Kazumi, Konoka, and Sayo all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Do tell," Kazumi said, barely containing her excitement.

_Imagine,_ she thought, _shy little Nodoka, having dirty dreams about her crush! _

"It went like this…" Nodoka began, and she told them about her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it seems like this fics chapters will be longer so far, so that's good! And for all of you favoriting this and putting me on your alerts <em>please<em> leave reviews! I really want to know what you think, and it will help me get better, really! Don't be afraid to criticize or tell me what you think I should do! Arigatou!**


	3. Dream

**Alright I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, but I will be continuing this series as well as beginning another, longer Negima fic that stands alone. I will also continue working on Starlight in the Dusk for anyone who likes Pokemon... but anyway, on with the show! **

**Chapter 3: Dream**

* * *

><p>Nodoka lay in her bed in silence. She slowly opened her eyes and found Yue lying next to her. Her eyes quickly widened in shock. Yue had a strange look on her face that made Nodoka nervous for some reason.<p>

"Hello Nodoka…" the small blue-haired girl greeted. She trailed her hand along Nodoka's cheek, causing the other girl to shiver.

"Y-Yue? What're you doing?" Nodoka asked, her blush bright red.

"I'll do whatever you want," she answered, scooting closer to the blushing, purple-haired girl.

"I-I'm confused Yue. What's gotten into you?"

"You have, Nodoka, I want you…" Yue grabbed Nodoka's shoulder and pulled them together until their lips met roughly. Nodoka tried to gasp, but her breath was lost in the other girl's mouth. She felt herself slipping, unable to retain control. She stopped struggling and returned the passionate kiss.

Nodoka's thoughts blurred.

_What am I doing! _she wondered in amazement, _And with Yue! What ever happened to Negi-sensei? I don't understand…_

She lost her train of thought when she felt Yue's small hands eagerly gripping her breasts. A light moan escaped from her involuntarily.

_This feels amazing! _Nodoka thought to herself, _But… why? Why is Yue doing this? And why am I liking it?_

Once again her musings were interrupted by the passionate girl who was now on top of her. Nodoka released another, louder moan when Yue thrust her leg between her thighs. Nodoka fell victim to the petite blunette. Yue's tongue entered her mouth, while her hands continued fondling her breasts and her knee pressed firmly against her crotch.

Nodoka's moans continued to become louder and more urgent as her pleasure grew stronger. She could feel liquid pouring out from between her legs when suddenly Yue stopped and pulled back. Nodoka whimpered and pulled the girl back to her; she no longer cared why this was happening, she just wanted it to continue. Yue gently pulled her hands away and reached for Nodoka's shirt. Nodoka realized that for some reason, they were both wearing their uniforms despite the fact that she could've sworn it was a day off.

When Yue began to unbutton her shirt, Nodoka's mind came back to her and she blushed self-consciously, interrupting Yue's work to cover herself.

"Um, Y-Yue, I… I don't really want… Um, well, you see I'm kind of…" She trailed off, unable to put words to her fears.

"What is it Nodoka? I won't hurt you, I promise," she smiled and twirled a few strands of Nodoka's purple hair between her fingers.

"It's not that! I just - I… I'm… embarrassed…" Nodoka blushed and smiled nervously.

"About what?" Yue tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Nodoka turned her face to the wall and crossed her arms tighter over her chest.

"About… my s-size…" she muttered.

Yue's head straightened and she started to smile. Then she started laughing, holding her stomach.

"Wh-what's so funny!" Nodoka exclaimed, although her quiet voice barely seemed to rise in volume.

"You! You're-you're… so silly Nodoka! I don't care about that! Just because a quarter of the class has big boobs doesn't mean you should be embarrassed! You can be jealous if you really want, but don't worry about it," Yue smiled reassuringly at the girl beneath her, and Nodoka slowly looked up into that adorable face with the small, pouting mouth turned up in a grin.

"O-okay…" she mumbled shyly, "You can c-continue…" Nodoka wrapped her arms slowly around Yue's back and pulled her down so their lips touched. Hesitantly, Nodoka parted her lips and her tongue slid out to gently prod at the entrance of Yue's mouth. With a smile, she opened it to allow Nodoka in while she continued to undo the girl's shirt. Nodoka shivered slightly when a cold breeze brushed across her sensitive chest.

Nodoka continued kissing the smaller girl. Her hands gripped Yue's back and pulled their bodies close together. She felt her bare chest press against Yue's shirt and she stopped to look down at herself in wonder.

_When did Yue get my bra off? _she questioned, _Or was I even _wearing_ one?_ She blushed again and decided to just go with it.

Yue's hands returned to Nodoka's chest and cupped her average-sized breasts.

"See?" Yue said, "Perfect fit. No worries," she smiled at her partner. Nodoka's face reddened in pleasure when she felt Yue squeeze her. She realized that although she may be small compared to classmates such as Ayaka and Kazumi, she was more than big enough for Yue's child-sized hands to handle.

She smiled happily and kissed Yue gently on the mouth.

"I-I lo-l-lo-" she tried to say.

"Sh," Yue said, placing a finger over Nodoka's mouth, "I know," she smiled and hugged Nodoka close.

"And then I woke up…" Nodoka was saying to the other girls, "And I had this big wet spot on my bed…" She blushed self-consciously, not quite believing that she had just told the story of her first wet dream to these four girls.

"You mean like that one?" Kazumi asked, gesturing to her and Sayo's sheets.

"Oh my gosh! I'm-I'm _so _sorry!" Nodoka jumped up and pressed her wet skirt against her crotch with one hand, placing the other in front of her mouth in shock, "I-I was telling the story and I must've- I'm sorry!" Her eyes became wet with tears.

"No no! It's okay!" Sayo said quickly, jumping up to try and console the poor girl.

"Yeah, you couldn't help yourself. Besides, it's not like we cant wash them." Kazumi confirmed.

"O-ok…" Nodoka muttered quietly, "I-I'm gonna go change…" she let herself out and quickly returned to her own room, while the others stayed behind to talk about her and Yue.

"Now spill," Konoka demanded, "What was Yue doing in your room before we came?"

"Well…" Sayo and Kazumi looked at each other, "Alright will tell, but Nodoka can't know, alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, why was Yue in Kazumi and Sayo's room? Read next chapter to find out! (when it's done, that is... ,)<strong>


End file.
